Conventionally, the design of a device (i.e., monitor) housing is generally a rectangular box with various hardware components mounted inside the box which are otherwise hidden from an outside view perspective. A bezel frame may be referred to as the outside frame around a computer or monitor device. The bezel frame or housing is affixed together as two or more parts, such as a front portion and a back portion which together form the housing. The housing is generally kept together by numerous screws which take time to put together and which can also be easily lost if the screws are separated from the housing portions. However, none of the previous device housings have been constructed to provide a hardware configuration of the present application.